Ashlynn Ella
Ashlynn Ella is the daughter of Cinderella. She sides with the Royals, and made her two pack doll debut in Early October, 2013. She made her First Chapter doll debut in 2016. Logs She comes with a diary. Appearance Ashlynn's doll is of standard female doll height and her skin is a light tan. Her long strawberry blond hair is kept in a half-up half-down style with a large bun. She has green eyes with silver and pink eyeshadow. Her eyebrows are painted red-brown and her lips are a soft pink. Clothing The bright blue bodice of the dress is split in the center with shimmery gold trim. Under this is a flowered piece with a sweetheart neckline. The puffy sleeves are made from a silky pink material with long transparent blue gauze sleeves falling from them. The pencil skirt is made from the same blue and pink flowered material as mentioned in the bodice. Over this is a sheer light blue peplum that has metallic gold leaf patterns on it. Her shoes are transparent and blue with leafy straps coming from them. Accessories She has a pink headband with leaf motifs. Her earrings are gold and they look like a pearl on top of a shoe. She also wears a golden necklace with a charm of a carriage with birds. She carries a golden clock purse. Ashlynn also wears a golden charm bracelet and a golden bird ring. Combs and Stands She comes with a golden stand and key hair brush. Two-Pack Amazon Descriptions Meet the Royally Rebellious Couple The world’s most spellbinding stories are getting turned on their crown at Ever After High, a high school for the teenage sons and daughters of famous fairytale legends. Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella, is one of the Ever After Royals, while her beloved Hunter Huntsman, the son of a Huntsman, is one of the Ever After Rebels. This cute couple wants to live a Happily Ever After, but there’s just one problem — Ashlynn is expected to marry a Prince Charming, not a Huntsman! Now girls can play out their sweet story with these two highly detailed dolls, dressed in enchanting outfits that add modern twists to their classic storybook-inspired looks. The daughter of Cinderella and the son of the Huntsman make the cutest secret couple ever after. Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella, is one of the Ever After Royals. Hunter Huntsman, the son of a Huntsman, is one of the Ever After Rebels. Ashlynn Ella accessorizes her outfit with glass slippers and a clock purse. Hunter Huntsman rocks a textured messenger bag among other rugged accessories. Each doll comes with a display stand and bookmarks to tell their story. A compassionate and free-spirited princess, Ashlynn Ella doll warms hearts in her spellbinding dress with a floral print on the skirt and bodice inlay. The sheer white sleeves and golden-accented peplum add royal glam, while her “glass” slippers feature enchanting wrap-up leg details. She completes her irresistible outfit with a pink headband, golden jewelry, and matching purse with a clock face to make her mindful of her midnight curfew. Hunter Huntsman doll is a Rebel with a soft side. This nature-loving Huntsman wouldn’t hurt a fly (he releases any animals he captures), but he totally kills in his charming outfit, including a green shirt, brown hoodie, leather-like vest, tan pants, and tall hiking boots. He rocks a textured messenger bag that coordinates with his wristband, then tops off his look with a hip haircut. This adorable 2-pack comes with two doll stands for easy display, a doll hairbrush, and two bookmarks that reveal the characters’ hexclusive stories. To start your own chapter, check out all the Royal and Rebel dolls in the Ever After High collection (each sold separately). Girls will flip their crown for this elite boarding school and the spellbinding students, who enjoy sipping hocus lattes in the village of Book End — and updating their MirrorBlogs on their MirrorPads. At Ever After High, these best friends forever after are ready to write their own stories and choose their own destinies, and girls will love joining them on the spelltacular journey. Features * Ashylnn Ella doll wears a hexquisite dress with detailed floral print, sheer sleeves, and golden-detailed peplum * She accessorizes her outfit with matching shoes, golden jewelry, and clock-face purse * Hunter Huntsman doll rocks a green top, leather-inspired vest with hoodie, and matching messenger bag * Comes with two doll stands, doll hairbrush, and two bookmarks with their unique stories * Check out all the Royal and Rebel dolls in the Ever After High collection (sold separately) Hexcellent for play, spellbinding to display First Chapter Amazon Descriptions The Ever After Royals, Following their Happily Ever Afters! The world’s most spellbinding stories are getting turned on their crown at Ever After High, a high school for the teenage sons and daughters of famous fairytale legends. The Ever After Royals want to relive those tales and their fairytale endings. Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella, may not look forward to the drudge, but she is happy with her Happily Ever After! Spellbinding Outfit for a Royally Cool Student Fans of the webisodes will recognize Ashlynn doll’s signature outfit, with its amazing details, luxe look and iconic accents. The exquisite dress, designed in pink, blue and gold, has a satiny bodice with a floral print accent that matches the skirt. Sheer long sleeves and a peplum with a golden print are trendy touches for a future queen. Epic Extras Accessories merge the modern trends students love with inspired elements from the characters’ legacies. Ashlynn Ella doll spellebrates her ancestry with a clock-shaped purse inspired by her midnight curfew! Golden earrings and a necklace are hexquisite. Her pink headpiece is decorated with animal friends. And her blue shoes, with their wrap-around effect, are a wish come true. Plus, she comes with a bookmark that tells her story — and encourages tweens to write their own! Choose Your Own Ever After To Choose Your Own Ever After, check out all the Rebel and Royal dolls in the Ever After High collection (each sold separately). Tweens will flip their crown for this elite boarding school and the spellbinding students, who enjoy sipping hocus lattes in the village of Book End -- and updating their MirrorBlogs on their MirrorPads. At Ever After High, these best friends forever after are ready to write their own stories and choose their own destinies, and tweens will love joining them on the spelltacular journey! What’s in the Box? Includes Ashlynn Ella doll wearing fashion and accessories, plus bookmark. Category:Two Packs Category:Signature dolls Category:First Chapter dolls